Think of me
by EriksPhan
Summary: takes place when Christine first moves in with the Girys meets the phantom you kow the rest..


**This story takes place when Christine first moves in with the Giry's and meets the phantom. My second PhanFic, which I hope you all enjoy. Please Review PLEASE! This a story of how Christine first came into contact with the Phantom and how he began to give her singing lessons etc. you know the rest of the story! **

_The day of Gustav Daae's funeral:_

Christine was standing in the living room of the Giry household just looking at the window as the rain teamed down the window. Tears were streaking down her eyes as she couldn't control her grief. The only relative she ever had, her beloved father, the person she loved more than any person had left her, to go past the gates of heaven. She was just a small girl in size and stature and was barley 7 years old. Her father had died two days ago. It was some heart condition that the doctor was unable to fix. Three months ago everything had been perfect; they had been holidaying in the summer at their summer home.

Her father had been playing his beautiful music she had been singing cheerfully to his melodies thinking of nothing. But those times were over now; she could never have them back her father had left her. She turned her head from the window, wiping the tears away from her face to her name being called.

"Christine" Madame Giry said softly "Are you okay my dear?" she asked

Christine nodded her head and smiled at Madame Giry, her face brightening as she walked over to her ballet teacher who immediately smothered her in a warm hug. Christine just stood where she was as Madame Giry fiddled with her hair to try and make the curls sit still. Meg came down the stairs of the Giry house and stood next to her mother and smiled softly at Christine. They had become best friends ever since they met each other at dance school; immediately liking each other their personalities suiting each other perfectly. Christine was a quiet little girl who never spoke unless it was absolutely necessary and only saying as little as possible and Meg was bright and bubbly and always was talking – even in her sleep much to Christine's irritation.

Meg gave Christine a hug and tugged at one of her curls and smiled lightly. Then she hugged Christine again. Meg knew exactly what she was going through; her father had died three years ago when she was just four years old. She remembered her mother sobbing and not coming out of her room for three days straight. It had been the most terrible time of her life.

Two hours later Christine was standing at her father's funeral; wishing she could be there with him instead of watching him being lowered into the ground. She dropped a single white rose onto his lowering casket and listened to the priest make the blessings necessary for a safe and peaceful time in heaven. Christine sobbed tears of sadness and loss as she watched her father finally leave her in this world alone; once again she was alone.

It was decided that Christine was to move permanently into the Giry household as she had no other family, not even a cousin. Christine didn't mind, Madame Giry was a nice woman who displayed affection whenever it was needed and Christine and Meg got along famously. They were their little family who enjoyed being together and remembering Christine's famous father. Everyday Madame Giry went to the opera house and every day Meg and Christine went to their tutor and in the afternoons they had their ballet practice; if there was one thing Madame Giry was strict about it was her ballet lessons. Meg and Christine were never allowed to miss one.

One day when Madame Giry thought they were ready (Meg and Christine were both 8), she took them for a visit to the opera populaire; the place Christine saw in her dreams. When she walked into the opera house she was amazed. She had never thought it would have been so big or full of so many people. She was curious of everything she saw and from that day on she begged Madame Giry to take her to the opera house every day. When the job became to severe for Madame Giry to travel backwards and forwards to from her home to the opera house became too severe, she decided to move the two girls and herself into the opera house where there were spare rooms for them to stay.

Christine was excited when she moved into the house immediately exploring every nook and cranny. She had a naturally curious personality and spent hours trying to work out how various machinery worked and took everything she could apart. She was surprised when she found a secret room in what appeared to be the attic. It was up two sets of stairs and after a lot of heavy force applied on the old rusty door, it finally came off of the hinges revealing a dirty dusty large room. Christine was immediately intrigued and spent the next three days spotlessly cleaning the room so she could see its true beauty.

The room was indeed beautiful. It was large and in an oval shape with various angelic stained glass windows and candle sticks everywhere. Christine loved this room and found herself spending hours and hours a day in this room, humming to old melodies her father had written. She brought a picture of him into this room and every night before she went to bed she light a candle for her father's soul.

She was in this room one afternoon, whilst Meg was playing downstairs with one of the ballerinas when Christine heard an eerie voice speak to her. At first she thought she was dreaming again (she had often heard this voice in her dreams) but this was definitely real.

"Christine, Christine" the voice softly sung

Christine was frightened and at first she did nothing but look around the room for some hidden person who must have been playing a practical joke on her. After realising the voice was coming from deep inside the opera house Christine looked at the main angelic statue and replied

"Angel is that you speaking to me just now?" After no reply she bowed her head down dejected

She then heard piano music, the most emotional, beautiful and innocent piano solo she had ever heard in her years. She sat and listened to it for what seemed like hours, her eyes closed as if she was in a deep trance. She was totally calm and peaceful and just listened. When the music had stopped she heard again.

"Christine, Christine"

"Are you my angel of music?" Christine asked hopefully "When my father had died, he promised to send me the angel of music, to protect me from harm. He promised that you would come angel, are you my angel?" she asked hopefully again.

"I am here Christine, to teach you the beauty and wonder of music, my music" The voice huskily replied "Will you let me be your teacher, your guide?" the voice asked hopefully.

"Yes angel, please teach me about music, my father before he passed away loved his music, I had always wanted the passion he had for his music, but I am afraid I have no talent for it" She replied dejected

"I will teach you to love music Christine to appreciate its true beauty and life; I have watched you for two months now humming to your little mischievous songs, you have a truly beautiful voice" Her angel retorted "But that is enough for now my dear, you must rest your voice for our first lesson which will begin before your ballet practice" he murmured and sent Christine off to bed

Christine spent the night dreaming of her mysterious angel, in her dreams he had many forms, he sometimes looked like her father, other times he reminded her of Comte De Changy her childhood friends father (A/N: DIE RAOUL DIE). Other times she couldn't see his face but only a shadow of a tall muscular man. Most times she just heard his voice as she stood near the angel window. Him guiding her, protecting her, teaching her and being with her and keeping her company, she just dreamed and dreamed and dreams is all they were.

**PLEASE review, I want to hear your opinions, more chapters to come soon!**


End file.
